Lelouch's Accidents
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to keep Diethard from finding out his real name, but he accidentally causes some trouble along the way.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) finished another mission with the Black Knights. Zero said "We did a great job at defeating Prince Schneizel's helpers. He is probably intimidated by us now."

Diethard Ried said "I enjoyed broadcasting all of the chaotic fighting. You sure know how to keep things exciting Zero."

Zero said "Please excuse me. I need to go home."

Diethard Ried asked "Will I ever get to know where you live?"

Zero said "I can't tell you. You work for the news. If you knew my home you would broadcast my secrets to the world."

Diethard Ried said "I wish I could do that. It would be so much fun."

Kaname Ohgi said "There's nothing fun about revealing Zero's personal information."

Diethard Ried said "Actually it's fun. You're not cool enough to understand that."

Kaname Ohgi said "Hey."

Zero, C. C. and Kallen Stadtfeld headed back to Ashford Academy. Diethard followed them so he could find out where Zero lives.

Lelouch got on his regular school clothes. He said "Wow. I'm really handsome."

C. C. said "Yeah right."

Lelouch said "I heard some weird noises during the whole way home."

Kallen said "Me too."

C. C. said "It was Diethard Ried."

Lelouch angrily asked "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

C. C. said "I was too hungry to speak."

Lelouch said "Weak excuse."

C. C. said "Please excuse me. I need pizza."

Lelouch asked "Can't you be more helpful?"

C. C. replied "If I get more pizza." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

Lelouch heard Diethard hiding in the garden bushes. Lelouch said "I can't let Diethard find out what I look like."

Kallen said "Then go inside that window and lock it when you get inside."

Lelouch said "Thank you for the idea Kallen." Lelouch used the window to jump inside the school. However he jumped into the school's music room. Lelouch crash landed on some expensive music equipment. Lelouch accidentally stepped on some other music equipment. Almost everything in the music room was broken. Lelouch said "I can't let anybody find about this mess." Lelouch put the broken remains of the music equipment in a garbage can.

Diethard Ried looked at the window and said "Where's Zero? He probably found that I'm after him. Well I'll find him soon. Ha, ha!"

Suzaku Kururugi saw Lelouch and asked "What did you throw away?"

Lelouch jokingly said "I didn't know that you were so interested in garbage."

Suzaku said "I'm usually not, but you spent like 20 minutes throwing stuff away."

Lelouch said "I was throwing away litter that was around the school."

Suzaku said "Wow. You're a really nice guy Lelouch."

Lelouch proudly said "Yeah."

Diethard Ried didn't see Lelouch's face, but he saw his black hair. Diethard was still outside. He looked at the windows of the school to find Lelouch.

Lelouch went back to his home in the dorm. Lelouch said "I think that I escaped Diethard, but I destroyed tons of valuable music stuff."

C. C. asked "Are you ever careful?"

Lelouch replied "Being careful is boring." C. C. gobbled down a entire pizza. Lelouch said "Are you full yet?"

C. C. replied "I want more pizza."

Lelouch said "How many pizzas eat a year?"

C. C. said "I would tell you, but the number is so big that it would take too long to say it."

Diethard got tired of looking at Ashford Academy's windows so he started looking at the dorm's windows. He saw Lelouch's black hair and said "I think that I finally found the real Zero."

Lelouch noticed that Diethard was looking through the window. Lelouch said "I need to escape him. I'm going to hide." Lelouch ran out of the dorm room.

C. C. was hot so she opened the window. C. C. said "Ah. Frest air."

Diethard used the window to get into the dorm room. Diethard said "Ah. Fresh smelling room." Diethard tried to find Lelouch.

Lelouch ran outside. He hoped that Diethard didn't know where he was. He said "I need a good hiding place." He noticed that the swimming pool was nearby. He used a window to climb inside of the changing rooms. He looked around and said "Thankfully nobody else is here." Lelouch was glad that Diethard hadn't found him yet, but he was bored. Lelouch danced around the room. He slipped and accidentally knocked a bunch of swimming suits into a garbage can. A janitor walked in and took the garbage.

Lelouch said "Oh no. I accidentally threw away like 20 swimsuits. I guess the swimming team will be canceled. Shirley won't like that."

Shirley Fenette walked inside and asked "Why are you in the changing room?"

Lelouch replied "I was bored."

Shirley asked "Have you seen the swimsuits?"

Lelouch nervously said "I accidentally threw them away." Shirley face palmed. Lelouch said "I hope that you forgive me."

Shirley said "I will if you kiss me." Lelouch kissed 1 of Shirley's hands. Shirley was nice enough to forgive Lelouch, but the swimming coach found out what happened and was mad at Lelouch. Lelouch ran outside.

Suzaku found out that Lelouch actually threw the music equipment away. He and the swimming coach started chasing Lelouch. Lelouch said "Why am I such a troublemaker?" Lelouch used smoke screen to distract Suzaku and the swimming coach.

Diethard saw Lelouch's black hair and said "Hi Zero."

Lelouch said "Oh crap."

Diethard smiled and said "It's time that the world knows about Zero's secret identity. It will make me the biggest broadcaster ever. Ha, ha!" Lelouch was out of smoke screen.

Lelouch used his hands to cover up his face. He said "Please go away. I'm tired of your antics."

Diethard said "You are the real prince of antics." Diethard tried to stop Lelouch's hands from covering his face.

Lelouch said "My secret identity isn't that interesting."

Diethard said "Actually it is. The fact that the world's coolest hero is actually a Ashford Academy student is 1 of the biggest new stories that I've ever heard. After I broadcast your secrets I'll be adored by all of your enemies. Ha, ha!"

C. C. walked by and threw Diethard to the ground. C. C. said "You better go away news boy."

Diethard said "I can't give the news story of Zero's secret identity."

C. C. said "His real name is Clark Wayne."

Diethard smiled and hugged C. C. He said "Thank you sweet pizza girl for telling me Zero's secret identity!" Diethard danced around and left.

Lelouch said "Thank you for the help."

C. C. said "You're welcome."

Lelouch said "It seems like I won't get into any trouble."

Suzaku said "You're in trouble."

Lelouch said "Oh no."

The swimming coach said "For breaking the music equipment and swimsuits you're going to have to clean the whole school." C. C. used smoke screen to distract Suzaku and the coach while Lelouch ran away.


End file.
